yo también puedo sentir (jeff the killer y tu)
by pegasister chile
Summary: TN starling es una chica de 17 años, tenia una vida normal hasta que lo conoció a el, a jeff the killer, ¿que pasara con ?, se enamorara, lo odiara, o solo lo dejara. esta es una historia de jeff the killerxlectora, espero les guste :3
1. capitulo 1: un cambio¿para bien?

capitulo 1: un cambio...¿para bien?.

_ POV.

bueno, por donde empezar, mi nombre es _ starling, tengo 17 años, soy de tez pálida, tengo el cabello de color morado con partes de color frambuesa, largo hasta la cintura, tengo ojos violetas, mido como 1.65 y soy delgada, tengo un hermano menor de 10 años llamado chris tiene el cabello y ojos verdes y es un completo friki y hacker, se la pasa todo el día en su nintendo jugando a algo que creo se llama zelda o algo así.

me gustan: leer, las películas de terror, los colores oscuros y algunos claros, el gore, el dibujo, cierta música y el estar sola.

odio: el rosa y la peor parte es que esta en mi cabello, la escuela, las zorras, la humanidad, la estupidez y la ignorancia de la gente, básicamente, odio casi todo en el mundo.

bueno, yo y mi familia, por el trabajo de mi papá, nos mudamos a uno de esos barrios ''de en sueño'', si, los típicos de la casa perfecta, la calle limpia, de buenos vecinos y sin ningún peligro, en cierta forma, me da asco.

yo iba mirando por la ventana mientras escuchaba ''hirari, hirari'' de hatsune miku, miraba a todas las familias hablando o comiendo en el patio mientras que los niños jugaban a cualquier cosa, yo miraba todo indiferente pero una casa me llamo la atención, estaba quemada, también la casa a su lado, la primera me llamo más la atención ya que estaba con cinta policial en la puerta y el patio, le puse pausa a mi música y le pregunte a mi papá.

-papá, ¿que paso allí?-pregunte apuntándola.

-¿ah?-voltea y la mira-¡ah!, bueno veras, ase como...5 años un chico asesino a su familia y quemo su casa, me parece que después de hacerlo secuestro a su vecina y quemo la casa con ella adentro, nunca encontraron el cuerpo de la chica y sobre el chico aun lo buscan, pero yo creo que ni sigue en el país-dijo calmado.

-ah-dije volviendo a reproducir mi música y volviendo a ''mi mundo'', después de unos minutos llegamos a nuestro nuevo ''hogar''.

-niños, ya llegamos-dijo mi mamá.

yo y chris nos bajamos cada uno por su lado, el le puso pausa a su juego y miro la casa, yo resistí el deseo de sacarle una foto o grabarlo ya que el no despega la vista de su juego ni aun que su vida dependiera de ello, cuando volvió la vista a su juego yo y mis padres dirigimos la mirada a la casa, era linda y grande, tendría un buen espacio cuando quiera fingir que el mundo no existe o murió, pasee mi vista por el patio, también era muy grande, fui para la parte trasera y vi que teníamos un bosque atrás, yo lo único que sabia era que se llamaba marbel hornets, mire todo el patio y vi el patio del vecino, en el había un chico con una sudadera blanca y pantalones de vestir negro, probablemente tendría unos 18 o mi edad, tenia su capucha puesta así que no pude ver su rostro, pero aun así pude ver que sonreía, asumí que era el vecino así que no le di importancia y volví donde mis padres y hermano.

-bien niños, cada uno tome sus bolsos y cajas y vallan a desempacar para que cenemos-dijo mi papá.

yo y chris asentimos y tomamos nuestras cosas, yo iba con 3 bolsos que no eran necesariamente ropa y una caja, chris se llevaba 5 bolsa llenas de vídeo-juegos y 2 cajas, una con ropa y otra con consolas y demás, y no tengo la menor idea de como logro seguir jugando si ni siquiera rodeaba las cajas con sus brazos, bueno los ''milagros'' de la vida.

entramos a la casa y chris se metió en la habitación que esta enfrente de las escalera y yo en la del final del pasillo, entre y del 1° bolso saque toda mi ropa, del 2° posters y unas fotos, del 3° mis cosas para dibujar, si llene un bolso con pinturas, pinceles, lapices y demás, adoro el dibujo y de mi caja saque mi computadora y demás, hice mi cama (la cual dejaron un día antes de mudarnos) y me tire sobre ella, me puse a escuchar música, esta vez ''odds&'' tambien de miku, adoro vocaloid, mi mamá me llamo para bajar a cenar como a la hora después, yo baje y me encontré con algo que creía imposible, chris NO estaba con su nintendo y mis padres actuaban como si nada.

-soy la única que cree que eso-lo apunte-no es normal-.

-se me acabo la batería y lo deje cargando ¿por?-me dijo chris, yo resistí el desmayarme, solo escuchaba hablar cuando gritaba que un no-se-que lo había matado.

-¿ok?, por mi seguridad, mamá ¿me puedo sentar en tu puesto?-mamá siempre se sentaba frente chris y papá frente a mi, lógicamente, yo me sentaba al lado de chris, mi mamá suspiro mientras ponía los platos con comida.

-si es la única manera de que te sientas segura de que chris no te va a matar, bien-dijo ella.

me senté frente a chris y no dejaba de verlo con miedo, tal vez exageraba, pero verlo sin algún aparato de tecnología entre sus manos no era natural, cuando termino de comer, de su bolsillo saco su celular y unos audífonos y se puso a jugar, yo suspire de alivio y comí tranquilamente, mamá y papá nos dijeron que por negocios estarían fuera un mes, yo y chris asentimos, estábamos acostumbrados a que nos dejaran solos, es así desde que tengo la edad de chris, terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos y yo salve a chris de caerse como por millonésima vez de las escaleras.

-gracias-dijo neutro undido en su juego.

yo me fui a mi habitación y chris a la suya, yo me puse mi pijama que era un short corto negro con una polera azul marino a tirantes, me cepille, lave y me fui a dormir lo que conseguí en poco tiempo.

me desperté por que empece a sentir frió, mire a la ventana y vi que estaba abierta.

-_pero si yo la __cerré_-pensé, me concentre y la ventana se cerro ''sola'', no se desde cuando pero tengo telekinesis **(el poder de mover o usar las cosas con la mente)** pero no la uso mucho, me acomode y me empece a sentir rara, como cuando te observan, mire hacia mi puerta por instinto y vi al mismo chico de esta tarde, estaba lleno se sangre y tenia un cuchillo en su mano derecha, han escuchado que cuando de verdad tienes miedo ni siquiera puedes gritar, pues es verdad, me congele, cuando salí de mi shock el estaba sobre mi, tenia mis muñecas sujetadas fuertemente y tenia el cuchillo en su boca, intente escapar pero fue en vano, ya que estábamos frente a frente le pude ver el rostro, tenia la piel blanca como la nieve misma, sus ojos carecían de parpados y estaban bordeados de un negro intenso, su cabello era un poco largo, le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros y era de un negro chamuscado y lo que más me llamo la atención, tenia una sonrisa tallada a lo largo de su cara, por alguna razón cuando lo vi bien el miedo desapareció, si, desapareció, yo siempre tuve el presentimiento de que iba a morir asesinada pero no pensé que no tendría miedo y tal parece fui muy obvia ya que arqueo una ceja, puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza y las sujeto con una sola mano, saco el cuchillo de su boca y hablo.

-¿y bien?-me pregunto-¿no me temes?-.

-no-dije neutra.

-¿porque no?-volvió a preguntar.

-no lo se-le fui sincera, no tenia la menor idea de por que no tenia miedo, el ensancho su sonrisa de una forma un tanto amenazante, puso su cuchillo en mi cuello eh iso un poco de presión.

-¿y ahora?-volvió a preguntar, yo negué levemente con la cabeza teniendo cuidado de no cortarme a mi misma-así que...me tienes miedo pero no sabes porque, interesante-puso su cuchillo en la comisura de mis labios, pero sin meterlo dentro de mi boca, lo movió y me iso una cortadura mas o menos del mismo tamaño de la suya pero solo superficial, lo cual era bueno ya que al menos podría curarlo, me iso su sonrisa pero solo superficialmente-eso significa que eres mi victima, te voy a dejar vivir...por ahora, no dañare a tu familia, así que en parte te puedes tranquilizar, escucha, volveré mañana, mas te vale no llamar a la policía, ¿entendiste?-asentí-bien-se levanto, se dirigió a mi ventana y la abrió-te veo mañana pequeña, si no me esperas despierta te matare, ¿escuchaste?-volví a asentir y el sonrió.

-espera, ¿quien eres?-si me iba a dejar vivir por lo menos tenia que saber su nombre.

-soy jeff the killer-dijo con un poco de arrogancia.

-¿jeff the killer?-repetí.

-así es nena, go to sleep-dijo y se fue a la ventana, yo me levante y fui hacia ella, lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontré, claro que fácilmente se pudo haber escondido en el bosque, mi habitación era la única que miraba hacia allí, suspire y volví a cerrar la ventana, vi la hora y vi que eran las 2:15 am, bueno podre mantenerme en pie hasta esa hora mañana así que no moriré, eso creo.

fui hacia mi baño y mire mis heridas, tome un botiquín que tenia en mi armario y empece a curarme, hace unos años me cortaba si que tenia experiencia curando cortadas, después de hacerlo guarde todo y me puse unos parches y me fui a acostar.

recordé cuando lo tuve cara a cara y en sus ojos, cuando los vi...solo vi locura y muerte pero...también vi miedo, soledad y tristeza, según yo se esos tres sentimientos forman la culpa, ¿culpa de que sentirá?, recordé lo que me dijo mi papa.

_-papá, ¿que paso allí?-pregunte apuntándola._

_-¿ah?-voltea y la mira-¡ah!, bueno veras, ase como...5 años un chico asesino a su familia y quemo su casa, me parece que después de hacerlo secuestro a su vecina y quemo la casa con ella adentro, nunca encontraron el cuerpo de la chica y sobre el chico aun lo buscan, pero yo creo que ni sigue en el país-_

entonces el chico que iso eso es el, jeff the killer, interesante, bueno...

-te estaré esperando-dije sonriendo y luego me quede dormida.

_**wooolaps my little asesins**_**, aquí un nuevo fic esta vez, de jeff the killer, apropocito, con mi otro fic de MLP ''el pasado de twilight'' necesito organizarme mas con mis ideas de ese fic así que lo eliminare y comenzare de nuevo, hasta entonces le daré prioridad a este fic, espero les guste y tengan me piedad ya que no tengo mucha experiencia de escritora, por eso mi horrible ortografía, bueno, esta pagina tiene para corregir errores así que lo usare a mi favor y si no se aguantan, bueno eso es todo así que...no se, ustedes inventen relleno.**

**recuerden: sean buenos, hagan sus tareas, no armen bombas si no son terroristas y que zalgo los maldiga, bye bye.**


	2. capitulo 2: nueva¿victima?

**TN=tu nombre**

**TA=tu apodo**

**(bla,bla,bla)=expilacion**

**[bla,bla,bla]=hablo yop :3**

capitulo 2: nueva...¿victima?.

jeff POV.

me levante con una peresa que haria parecer a una piedra mas activa que yo, me quite mi antifaz y me quede mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, ¿por que esa chica no me tuvo miedo?, se que no estaba mintiendo por que su mirada era sincera, veamos que se de ella.

se llama _TN_ starling, tiene 17 años, tiene el cabello de color morado con frambuesa, ojos violetas, tiene un hermano menor, sus padres son empresarios y estaran fuera un mes, bien, tengo el tiempo suficiente para matarla a ella y a su hermano, se que dije que no dañaria a su familia pero soy un asesino, no esperara que lo cumpla ¿cierto?.

me levante de mi cama y me diriji al baño, me lave y duche, sali y saque de mi armario un jean de mezclilla azul marino, mis converse negras y una polera negra manga corta que tenia escrito ''go to sleep'' en rojo y sangrando, abri la puerta de mi habitacion y vi el pasillo lleno de cubos de hielo.

-¿que ca-ra-jo ase esto aqui?-dije mientras tomaba uno y lo miraba, escuche un grito parecido al que das cuando vas de bajada en una montaña rusa, alce mi vista y vi al enano **(ben drowned)** y al ciego **(eyeless jack)** deslisandose sobre los cubos de hielo, el enano panza abajo y el ciego de espaldas.

-¡JEFF MUEVETE!-me gritaron, yo sali de mi estado de ''wtf'' cuando los dos chocaron mis piernas haciendo que le diera un ''hermoso beso al suelo'' como dice el imbecil del tic **(ticci-toby)**, los dos idiotas chocaron contra la pared de mi habitacion.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA LES PASA!?-grite mientras me levantaba y los miraba con una ira casi palpable, todos en la creepyhouse saben que no tengo buen caracter.

-eehhh...etto...nosotros...¡CORRE BEN!-grito el ciego corriendo en mi direccion pasando sobre mi, seguido del enano que tambien me piso.

-¡AHORA SI LOS MATO!-dije poniendome de pie nuevamente y persiguiendolos con mi cuchillo, los segui por el pasillo y la escalera, cuando estube a punto de atraparlos un tentaculo me tomo de la cintura al igual que a ellos-SUELTAME, SUELTAME, LOS VOY A MANDAR A DORMIR-dije tratando de alcanzarlos.

-uno: no te voy a soltar hasta que te calmes, dos: necesito hablar contigo, con los tres en realidad-dijo el pedofilo **(slenderman)** ''mirandonos'' a los tres.

-bien, me calmo, pero ¡BAJAME!-le grite.

el me bajo y tambien a los otros dos idiotas, a los cuales amenaze con la mirada, el pedofilo se dio la vuelta y nosotros lo seguimos hasta su laboratorio/oficina, o como le dice mi pupila **(nina)** su laborificina **[me gusta el como suena XD]**.

-bien, nesecito que ustedes tres me traigan una chica...-.

-pedofilo-le interrumpimos los tres al unisono.

-uno: no soy pedofilo, dos: tiene como 17 años-.

-aun asi es menor de edad-dijo el enano.

-como sea, fingire que nada paso y seguire, nesecito que me traigan a esta chica-nos entrego una foto, esperen, es la misma chica de anoche, valla, que bueno que no la mate si no, este pedofilo me asesina o...viola, de la que me salve.

-¿y la quieres para...?-pregunto el ciego entregandole la foto devuelta.

-en su sangre tiene un componente especial, nesecito tenerlo y rapido, pero la deben traer viva, da igual si esta inconciente o no, pero debe estar viva, si no, vallan despidiendose de sus testiculos-dijo, a los tres nos dio un escalofrio-bien, jeff-me ''miro''-ya que ella se mudo a tu antiguo vecindario seras el lider, eyeless-lo ''miro''-tu te encargaras de que nadie se meta, si alguien interfiere quiero su cabeza colgada en mi pared-apunto detras de el a un muro lleno de cabezas, piernas, manos y demas extremidades y organos-y ben, tu te encargaras de su familia, no los asesines y a la madre ¡NO LA VIOLES!-le grito y lo comprendo, ese enano tiene 15 y yo creo que no hay nadie mas pervertido que el-¿entendieron?-pergunto, nosotros asentimos y salimos de la habitacion.

-oye, jeff, ¿ya conocias a esta chica?-me pregunto el ciego quitandose su mascara.

-si ¿y?-pregunte de vuelta, lo mire un poco fastidiado ya que no tenia ganas de hablar, menos con el despues de que me paso por encima y mi paciencia es de un maximo de 10 segundos asi que me estaba conteniendo el sacarle los organos por sus cuencas **[wow, que enojon]** callate **[¿COMO MIERDA ME ESCUCHAS?]** con los oidos, ahora callate o te mando a dormir **[ok ]**.

-y...que en la creepyhouse los rumores se saben rapido, ¿es cierto que no te atreviste a matarla?-me ''miro'' como diciendo ''se que lo que hiciste anoche'' **(para los que no saben o no recuerdan, eyeless no tiene ojos y ya que al suicidarse se destrullo las cuerdas vocales en este fic habla por telepatia, o por la mente, como prefieran, y si, se comunica con todos los que el quiera a la vez)**.

-si es cierto, y que bueno que no lo hice, si la hubiese matado quien sabe que me haria ese pedofilo-me dio un escalofrio.

-buen punto pero...¿por que no la mataste?-me volvio a preguntar.

-porque...-suspire-la maldita no me tuvo miedo-dije entre dientes y bastante enojado.

-wow, ¿no te tuvo miedo?, ¿por que?-pregunto el enano.

-que se yo, lo unico que se es que voy a hacerle un par de cambios al plan de slender-todos paramos en seco-bien, ciego-.

-no me llames asi-me interrumpio.

-bien-dije con fastido-EYELESS ¿mejor?-el asintio-bien, tu te encargaras de los guardias pero solos los dejaras inconsientes Y CON SUS RIÑONES, ¿quedo claro?-le pregunte.

-¿por que no los puedo matar?-pregunto con un pequeño puchero, no niego que se veia tierno **[ja, gaaayyyyy]**¬¬ *le arrojo un cuchillo que se clava a un lado de su cabeza***[me callo]**.

-porque el que aparescan guardias muertos ''de la nada'' levantaria muchas sospechas, si los dejas inconcientes simplemente creeran que se desmallaron y los llevaran al hospital, asi nos desaremos de hasta 4 guardias a la vez-**[OH MY ZALGO, QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE DESDE CUANDO JEFF ES TAN MADURO E INTELIGENTE]** desde mas o menos que tu te leiste mi creepy y me imaginaste a si de maduro en vez de un tipo que actua como si tuviera 6 años** [no, de que te imagine maduro, te imagine maduro, pero tambien te imagine como un completo idiota por tu locura]** pues te equivocaste, soy mas listo de lo que paresco **[lo cual no es mucho]** CALLATE **[ok ]** despues de resolver mi discucion con la tarada de lentes segui contandoles mi plan a los idiotas.

-ben, como dijo el pedofilo, te encargaras de la familia, mas especificamente, de su hermano, el seguramente estaria despierto a esa hora, la ultima vez lo tuve que dejar inconciente para poder entrar en la habitacion de su hermana-.

-¿y como llego a su casa?-pregunto.

-el muy friki es fan de zelda, yo creo que juega 23 horas al dia y el resto lo usa para dormir, asi que solo debes entrar a su juego, dejarlo inconciente y ya esta-

-¿y los padres?-dijo el ciego.

-nos encargamos de ellos cuando nos den problemas y ya-dije, ellos asintieron y se fueron a jugar video-juegos.

**[¿seguro que va a funcionar?]** pff, claro, lo planee con mi brillante mente [**tarado]** callate o te mando a dormir **[¿sabes de lo que me di cuenta?]** ¿de que? **[de que la escritora soy yo, asi que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana contigo]** eso no es posible, no seas idiota **[¬¬, derrepente a jeff se le quema la entre pierna]** ¿eh?-me miro la entre pierna-¡AAAHHHH!-corri a la cocina donde el imbecil del tic me tiro agua.

-de nada-dijo y salio de la cocina.

**[te dije que te podia hacer lo que se me diera la gana]** si, si, ya entendi...idiota **[cagaste, a jeff le cae un yunque en la cabeza]** ¿ah?-mire para arriba y me cayo un yunque **[corrigo, en la cara :3].**

me desperte en la laborificina del pedofilo, me levante con un dolor horrible en mi cara, me mire en un espejo y tenia la marca del yunque en todo mi rostro **[te dije que podia hacer lo que se me diera la gana]** si, ya entendi, ahora quitame esto, con todo y dolor **[dame una razon]** si no la historia no puede seguir **[buen punto, derrepente la marca y el dolor que tenia jeff desaparecieron]** me mire de nuevo en el espejo y la marca del yunque y el dolor desaparecieron de a poco.

-asi esta mejor-dije, sali de la laborificina de slender y fui a mi habitacion, me di una ducha y me cambie a mi ropa usual, osea mi camisa negra, sudadera, pantalones y mis converse **[¿asi se escribe cierto?]** mire por la ventana y vi que ya era de noche, ya era hora de ir a buscar a _TN_, de mi velador **(mesa de noche o como la conoscan)** saque cloroformo y un pañuelo, los guarde en mi bolsillo y baje.

cuando baje vi al ciego y al enano jugando un juego en...un momento, ¡ESA ES MI XBOX!, fui hacia ellos saque el juego del enano y lo rompi.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-grito tirandose de rodillas al piso, ni que hubiera muerto de nuevo lauren **(para los que no han leido el origen de ben drowned, lauren era su mejor amiga y me parece que fue su novia como por medio dia antes de ser asesinada, no recuerdo mucho su creepy, oh, casi lo olvidaba, en la creepyhouse todos saben las historias de todos)** el tomo el video-juego en sus manos mientras lo miraba como si hubiera roto oro-¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO!?-me grito.

-1. porque es mi xbox, 2. porque no me pediste permiso y 3. porque ya hay que ir a buscar a _TN_-le dije enumerando las cosas con los dedos, el dio un suspiro de fastidio.

-bien, ¿que hacemos?-me pregunto.

-tu iras a su casa, te encargas del hermano y nos esperas, ah y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a _TN_ mientras no estemos, o yo personalmente le ahorrare el trabajo al pedofilo de castrarte-le amenaze, si le hacia algo, los tres nos quedabamos sin decendencia.

-tranquilo no lo hare-dijo.

-eyeless, ten-le di el cloroformo y el pañuelo-para desmallar a los guardias-el los tomo y los guardo en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

-bien, ¿como llego a su casa?-pregunto el enano.

-facil, te metes a la red, buscas algun nintendo con el juego de zelda y ya esta-dije.

-son casi las una de la mañana, ¿seguro que sigue despierto?-dijo un tanto desconfiado.

-la ultima vez entre a su casa a las dos de la mañana y el seguia despierto asi que...si, yo creo-dije.

-ok-el saco de no-se-donde una nintendo y se metio dentro de ella, yo deje la nintendo en la mesa y me fui con eyeless a buscar a _TN_.

fin jeff P.O.V

inicio ben P.O.V

estaba en la red, para que tengan una idea es un gran tunel con ventanas por todas partes, la que tienen una luz blanca son los dispocitivos que se estan usando y los con una luz negra obviamente estan apagados y solamente flotas.

la mayoria de las ventanas estaban de color negro, cuando vi una de color blanco me acerque a ella y vi para adentro, era el juego de zelda, vi a un chico de cabello y ojos verdes jugando, no sabia como era el hermano de la chica asi que me quede un rato en la vemtana esperando algo que me confirmara que era el.

despues de unos minutos la puerta de su habitacion se abrio.

-chris, ya es tarde, apaga eso y duermete de una vez-dijo una voz femenina.

-si, si, como digas _TN_-dijo concentrado en su juego, confirmado, este es su hermano, escuche a _TN_ suspirar.

-te dejo media hora mas, pero duermete ¿si?-dijo un poco preocupada.

-si, si, como digas-dijo ignorandola, ella se fue, yo espere unos minutos antes de salir

yo entre en su juego y la estatua de link aparecio.

-are...¿que hace la estatua de link aqui?, ñee-dijo y siguio jugando, yo me pase de su nintendo a su playstation y de hay a su televisor-are...ahora se fue, ñee-dijo.

yo encendi su televisor y provoque estatica, el me ignoro y siguio jugando, yo pase la pantalla a negro y me apareci en la tele pero el no despegaba la vista de su juego, finalmente decidi salir del televisor, saque mis manos, mi cabeza y finalmente mi cuerpo, me pare a los pies de su cama y le hable.

-¿te has encontrado con un terrible destino verdad?-le dije **[perdon si la frase no esta bien escrita, no me la se muy bien :´(]** el simplemente me ignoro-dije, ¿te has encontrado con un terrible destino verdad?-repeti.

-si, eh...genial _TA_-dijo undido en su juego, yo empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿te has encontrado con un terrible destino verdad?-dije ahora alzando un poco la voz.

-si, eh...ahora lo hago-este pendejo es mas adicto a los juegos que yo.

-¿te has encontrado con un terrible destino ver...-

-eh...creo que el azul mama-me interrumpio el muy idiota, ok, esto va en contra de todos mis principios pero no tengo mas opcion, le arrebate su juego y lo lanze por la ventana-¡MI BEBE!-grito y salto tras el, yo alcanze a reaccionar y lo tome de las piernas, para ser tan delgado pesa su buena cantidad, lo subi como pude y lo tire al suelo...¡Y EL MUY BASTARDO ALCANZO A RECUPERAR EL JUEGO!.

-eh...oye-dije pasando mi mano frente a el, el solo revisaba su nintendo, claramente a el le parece mas importante eso que su vida.

-nada, todo donde va, no le falta nada, la pantalla esta bien, no me quitaron nada, no me mataron, todo esta donde corresponde-murmuro, dio un suspiro de alivio y siguio jugando, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡NI YO SOY TAN ADICTO!.

le volvi a quitar su juego, esta vez lo deje fuera de su alcanze, soy enano, lo se, pero mi estatura es suficiente para que el no alcanze el juego, aparte le puse mi mano en su cara lo que me daba ventaja :3.

el trato de alcanzar el juego sin exito alguno, yo empeze a reir un poco por su actitud de niño de 5 años, el dejo de intentar tomar su juego, me miro con mucho enojo y me lanzo fuego con su boca, yo por instinto abraze el nintendo y me agache, lo mire con una exprecionde WTF, osea, ¡QUE PENDEJO LANZA FUEGO DE SU BOCA!.

-dame mi juego, ahora-dijo o mas bien me exigio mientras extendia su mano hacia mi para que le devolviera el juego.

-antes de eso tengo mis condiciones-dije mirandolo con el juego tras la espalda, el bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-bien, ¿que mierda quieres ben?-¡¿este idiota me conoce!?.

-eh..ok?, primero, ¿como me conoces?-

-buscando cosas de zelda me lei tus dos creepys, siguiente-dijo con un claro fastidio.

-bien...segundo, ¿como mierda me lanzaste fuego con tu boca?-eso estaba obligado a saberlo.

-es por parte de mi mama, yo y mi hermana tenemos unos cuantos poderes, de mi hermana hasta el momento, solo sabemos que tiene telekinesis, yo lanzo fuego, levito **(osea flotar)** y tambien leo la mente pero me cuesta un poco aun, ¿algo mas?, quiero mi juego-dijo.

-solo una cosa-le entregue el juego-¿que mierda son tu y tu hermana?-no se ustedes, pero segun yo se, que puedas lanzar fuego por la boca tener telekinesis, levitar y leer mentes, no es algo que puedas hacer siendo un humano **[esa es la triste realida , como desearia poder controlar cosas con la mente ]** el dio un suspiro mientras tomaba el juego.

-mira, ni yo tengo muchos detalles de que somos, pero creo que somos hibridos, mitad humanos y...en realidad no se que es la otra mitad, mama, nunca nos quiso explicar que eramos, creo que por ''nuestro bien'' segun ella, lo que se es que tenemos poderes que con los años o nosotros hacemos que salgan o salen por si solos-dijo apagando su nintendo y dejando al lado de la tele.

-y...¿no sabes que se supone es tu madre?-pregunte, tenia una teoria pero nesecitaba un poco mas de informacion.

-...-el se quedo pensando unos minutos como tratando de recordar algo-no, que yo sepa, nunca nos dijo que era, tampoco papa-dijo despues de unos segundos.

-y...no se, ¿algo que te pueda dar una pista?-volvi a preguntar y el se quedo pensando otros segundos.

-pues...a veces desaparece sin motivo y reaparece despues de meses con la excusa de que estaba trabajando, otras veces cuando la llaman, no deja ni que papa escuche y siempre se va afuera de la casa y habla una lengua extraña, otras veces tambien tiende a llegar con objetos raros como espadas, gemas o unas plantas extrañas que siempre guarda bajo llave y ultimamente le anda diciendo cosas a mi hermana como ''ya falta poco'', ''pronto sera el momento'' o ''ya casi estas lista''-el se rasco la nuca con una clara confusion-si pongo todo esto junto, o mama es un demonio o es una bruja, pero no creo, si lo fuera ya nos habria matado o nos hubiera usado de conejillo de indias para quien sabe que-dijo, ok, o demonio o bruja, eso la verdad es creible, ahora veo por que slender quiere a su hermana.

-bien...oye ¿tu hermana sigue despierta?-pregunte.

-creo, ¿por?-pregunto de vuelta.

-es que...-

-¿que esta pasando aqui?-me interrupio una voz atras de chris.

**wooooolaps, my little asesins, lo se, soy bien malota por dejarlos con el suspenso, pero bueno, asi soy yo, esto es para mara dragneel, gracias por leer, te quello, si se que lees esta historia y que la agregaste a una de tus favoritas, por que, por me doy el tiempo de saberlo, como sea, les hare una pequeña pregunta, respondan en los comentarios:**

**si pudieran tener un poder, el que sea, ¿cual seria y por que?.**

**personalmente a mi me encantaria la telekinesis, ¿por que?, porque soy bien floja y poder mover cosas con la mente seria lo mejor para mi :3.**

**bueno eso es todo, recuerden:**

**hagan ejercicio (leer no cuenta), duermanse temprano, no queme la escuela por muy aburrida que sea (por el aburrimiento en clases me salen estas historias :D) y que zalgo los maldiga bye, bye.**


	3. capitulo 3

capitulo 3: conociendo la creepyhouse y algo mas... (parte 1)

eyeless P.O.V

ya habia llegado a ese barrio donde vive _TN_, habia desmallado a 3 guardias con el cloroformo, y como dijo jeff, si contaba a los desmallados, me decise de 15 guardias, eso bastaria para poder salir con la chica sin algun problema o inconveniente.

me dirijia a su casa, vi que habian dos ventanas abiertas, entre flotando **[bueno...eyeless es un fantasma, quien dice que no pueda flotar]** por la que no tenia luz por razones obvias y encontre a una mujer de unos 35 y un hombre de unos 38, seguramente sus padres,estaban dormidos, por seguridad puse cloroformo en el pañuelo y se lo puse en la boca a la mujer, ella abrio los ojosun segundo y los volvio a cerrar lentamente, ise lo mismo con el hombre.

-¡MI BEBE!-escuche un grito, saque mi cabeza por la ventana y vi a ben y a un chico de unos 10 años con un nintendo en sus manos colgando de la ventana, seguramente seria el hermano de _TN_, suerte que deje a sus padres inconcientes o todo se pudo a ver ido al carajo.

volvi a entrar mi cabeza por la ventana y sali del cuarto, escuche unos pasos que venian de la puerta del fondo, seguramente seria la habitacion de _TN_, me volvi invisible **[¿que?, es mi fic, si quiero que eyeless se pueda volver invisible asi sera y punto]** y vi hacia la puerta, a los segundos salio de hay una chica, con el cabello morado y frambuesa, con ojos violetas, era _TN_, iba a entrar a la habitacion de su hermano, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando recorde que adentro estaba ben, la tome del brazo jalandola hacia su habitacion, la tire a su cama y cerre la puerta con seguro.

-¿que demonios?-pregunto sobandose la cabeza ya que se la habia golpeado cuando la lanze-¿quien diablos eres tu?-me pregunto, un momento, ¿¡COMO ME VE SI SIGO SIENDO INVISIBLE?!-¿me vas a responder o seguiras parado hay como idiota?-yo sacudi levemente mi cabeza y le respondi tambien con una pregunta.

-¿como puedes verme?-se suponia que nadie podia hacerlo.

-con los ojos-dijo entre indiferente y fastidiada.

-¬¬, eso ya lo se-dije un poco molesto.

-si ya lo sabes, ¿pues para que preguntas?-me dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-como sea, _TA_ ¿cierto?-ella asintio-un gusto, eyeless jack-dije extendiendo mi mano y ella la estrecho.

-bien eyeless, tu eres...-dijo moviendo su mano para que completara la frase.

-un fantasma asesino, amigo del wason-dije refiriendome a jeff, ella arqueo una ceja.

-¿hablas de jeff?-me pregunto.

-el mismo-dije poniendo las manos en el bolsillo de mi sudadera.

-y tu estas aqui ¿por?...-volvio a mover su mano, yo me encogi de hombros.

-todo a su tiempo _TA_, todo a su tiempo-dije ''mirando'' su habitacion, tenia su buena cantidad de posters y muy bariados:

los de anime eran: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai **[haber quien lo conoce ewe]**, Coppelion **[eso algun dia pasara]**, Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou** [muy lol]**, Elfen Liend **[bien gore, lo recomiendo]**, Kokoro Connect **[eh visto casi nada pero tiene buen tema]**, Mikakunin de Shinkoukei **[ñee, recomendable]**, Mirai Nikki **[uno de los mejores]** y Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo **[hasta lo que eh visto, va bien]**.

y los de musica eran: Mägo de Oz, system of a down, hatsune miku, rin y len kagamine, kaito, aparentemente le gustaba mucho vocaloid, Three days grace, little mix y otras que no conosco **[se me acabaron los nombres ._.]**.

tenia tantos posters que la pintura apenas se notaba, sabia que era una habitacion de color violeta azulado por que habia una pared con solo unas cuantas fotos de su familia y unos dibujos bastante gore, no pense que alguien con su apariencia tuviera una imaginacion asi.

-¿tu los hiciste?-pregunte apuntandolos y ella los miro.

-si, empeze con esto del gore hace como...3 años, genial ¿no?-me dijo.

-si...no esta mal-le respondi viendolos.

-si, oye...-ella se callo de golpe.

-¿qu...-

-sht-ella me callo, estaba concentrada, como queriendo escuchar algo, se levanto, quito el seguro de la puerta y salio, yo la segui hasta la habitacion de su hermano-¿que esta pasando aqui?-dijo entrando al cuarto seguida de mi.

-sip, aun esta despierta-dijo su hermano mirando a ben al igual que ella.

-¿quien eres tu?-le dijo a ben.

-oh!, yo soy ben drowned, un gusto-dijo saludandola con la mano.

-y eres...-movio su mano esperando a que ben completara la frase.

-soy un fantasma asesino y hacker **[¿asi se escribe?]** soy amigo del mapache-dijo.

-¿jeff?-

-exacto-

-oh!, bien...¿que hacen aqui?-nos pregunto a ambos.

-aah...-yo no sabia que decirle.

-pues...como te lo explico...slender te necesita-dijo ben, ella arqueo una ceja.

-ah...¿quien?-pregunto.

-¿recuardas cuando pasaba horas jugando en mi computador un juego en el que tenia que recoger ocho notas y una vez que tu estabas conmigo estube a punto de pasarlo pero un tipo con traje y sin cara me mato?-ella asintio-ese es slenderman-explico.

-oh! y...me quiere ¿para?...-nos encogimos de hombros.

-solo sabemos que te necesita-dijo jeff entrando por la ventana-por eso debes venir con nosotros-le dijo a _TA_.

-ya y...¿quien les dijo que voy a aceptar?-dijo con una cara de WTF.

-¿y quien dijo que nos importa tu opinion?-dijo jeff tomando a _TN_ a modo de princesa.

ella fruncio el entre cejo y derrepente jeff empezo a...WTF?!, ¿esta brillando?, si esta brillando, empezo a elevarse mientras estaba rodeado de un aura rosado claro, _TN_ se solto del agarre de jeff y callo al piso de pie, jeff, al igual que ben y yo tenia una exprecion de ''¿que carajos?'', _TN_ y chris actuaban de lo mas normal.

-aahh...¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE POR QUE MIERDA ESTOY FLOTANDO!-grito jeff, _TN_ sonrrio de una manera extraña y movio su mano haciendo circulos en el aire provocando que jeff empezara a girar como haciendo volteretas pero en el aire, ella dejo de mover su mano y jeff se detuvo con una exprecion de ''¿por que mierda decidi comer?'' se tapo la boca tratando de aguantar el vomito lo cual no logro muy bien ya que termino tragandoselo, _TA_ bajo su mano y jeff dejo de brillar y tambien de flotar, osea que se dio de cara contra el piso.

-aaahhh... WTF?-dijo ben.

-te dije que mi hermana tenia telekinesis-dijo chris mirando a ben con una exprecion de ''que porqueria de memoria''.

-ah verdad-dijo ben.

-esa informacion me hubiera sido util hace uno cuantos minutos-dijo jeff sobandose la cara

-¬¬, tarado-dijo _TN_.

-aja-dijo jeff de mala gana levantandose-¿vienes con nosotros o no?-dijo con un fastidio casi palpable.

_TN_ se le quedo mirando unos segundos, parecia pensarlo.

-si me dicen para que me quiere,acepto-dijo y se cruzo de brazos, jeff bufo.

-tienes algo en la sangre que slender quiera para...la verdad no tenemos idea de para que quiere analizar tu sangre, lo que si sabemos es que si no te llevamos slender nos castra-ella reprimio una risa.

-y a mi me importa ¿por?...-jeff se quedo en blanco.

-oh vamos!, no quieres que eso pase ¿o si?-dijo ben con...¿miedo?, eso creo.

-francamente, me da igual-dijo con una sonrisa...mierda, quiere que le supliquemos, yo suspire, junte mis manos y me puse de rodillas a modo de suplica, los demas captaron la idea y se arrodillaron tambien.

-por favor no lo permitas-le dijimos los tres al unisono, esto de verdad era humillante pero seria peor quedarme sin mini-jack, ella se rio por lo bajo.

-bien, ire-dijo con aires de ''soy su ama bitches''.

nosotros suspiramos, nos pusimos de pie y salimos por la ventana, miramos hacia ella y chris y _TN_ tenian su cabeza afuera viendonos, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron de una manera extraña, entraron sus cabezas y saltaron por la ventana, calleron al piso de una manera perfecta, como si lo hubieran hecho antes o estubieran entrenados para ello.

-¿como...-dije.

-en mas de una ocacion nos a tocado saltar de algun lugar alto, ya es costumbre-dijo chris sacando de no-se-donde una nintendo.

-¬¬, ¿enserio?, ¿te vas a poner a jugar ahora?-dijo _TN_.

-sip-dijo chris poniendose audifonos y empezando a jugar, _TA_ suspiro y nego con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, nosotros nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros, empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque, el cual al menos yo y ben no sabiamos que estaba atras de la casa, seguidos de _TN_ y chris.

fin eyeless P.O.V

inico slender P.O.V

¿cuando planean volver?, ya casi son las 5 am, no falta mucho para el amanecer.

estaba en mi laboratorio preparando todo para analizar la sangre de _TN_, seguro se preguntan ¿para que la quiero?, la quiero por que tengo sospechas de que ella no es exactamente una humana, y mis razones que zalgo a estado un poco alterado y ah estado diciendome cosas como ''pronto sera el momento'', ''falta poco'' y ''ya casi esta lista'', hace tiempo sabia que esas palabras se referian a _TN_ pero no sabia por que, asi que decidi tomar unas cuantas muestras de su sangre para saber.

-¿cuando van a volver?-y como si los hubiera invocado **[sugiero no hacerlo, enserio]** aparecieron entrando a mi laboratorio.

-eh!, slendy, trajimos a la chica-dijo eyeless, seguido de ben, jeff, _TN_ y...

-¿quien es el chico?-dije apuntando a un chico de mas o menos unos 10 años que jugaba en una nintendo.

-mi hermano-dijo _TN_ y le dio un sape-no seas irrespetuoso, saluda-le dijo un poco enojada al chico el cual solo bufo.

-tsk, hola me llamo chris, ¿contenta?-dijo molesto.

-bastante-dijo _TN_, el la miro unos segundos y volvio a jugar, ella le quito la nintendo-me quedo con esto hasta que volvamos a casa-dijo y la guardo no-se-donde.

-eehh...los vamos a dejar solos para que tu puedas hacer...lo que sea que vallas a hacer con ella-dijo jeff y salio de la habitacion seguido de eyeless, ben y se llevaron a chris a rastras.

_TN_ se quedo mirando mi laboratorio y se detubo en la pared con mis recuerdos.

-no te asustes, a ti no te matare-le dije.

-no tengo miedo, solo me sorprendio un poco tu rara decoracion jeje, ¿para que me nesecitas?, ninguno de los tres me lo quiso decir-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-ven, sintate y te lo explico-le indique una silla en la cual sentarse y ella obedecio.

fin slender P.O.V

inicio _TN_ P.O.V

me sente en la silla que me dijo slender, ¿tenia miedo?, un poco, pero no lo demostraba por que sabia que eso le gustaba a ellos, el saber que su presesencia te da miedo les gusta y no le iba a dar el privilegio a ninguno de ellos.

slender se sento tras un escritorio y comenzo a explicarme.

-escucha, te nesecito, o mas especificamente, nesecito de tu sangre, tengo entendido que tienes un componente muy especial, pero necesito muchos mas analisis y pruebas para saber que es, asi que si no te es mucha molestia-de un cajon saco una gran aguja y yo me asuste un poco ya que bueno...yo diria que mide mas o menos 10 cm-tranquila, no dolera-y tuvo razon, pero no me dolio por el simple hecho de que me paralize al ver el tamaño de esa cosa **[creo que eso sono raro, si, al menos yo soy muy al pensada ewe]** me sobe el brazo ya que senti el dolor cuando saco la aguja, el me puso un **[ni puta idea de como le digan en su pais]** parche-curita, el puso mi sangre en unos tres tubos de ensayo ya que me saco bastante.

-eso es todo-dijo-eso si, creo que deberias quedarte por lo menos hasta mañana, asi sabes los resultados junto a todos y no te llevas sorpresas por parte de terceros-yo solo asenti y sali de su, creo, laboratorio.

cuando lo hice me encontre con una niña de unos 8 años con un vestido rosa manchada de sangre y con un oso de peluche un tanto viejo, ella se me quedo mirando al igual que yo a ella, al cabo de unos segundos ella sonrio de forma tierna.

-mi nombre es sally, ¿quieres jugar?-aaawwww, que linda w.

-un gusto, mi nombre es _TN_, dime _TA_-dije agachandome a su altura-¿a que jugamos?-ella estaba a punto de responderme pero alguien la llamo.

-¿sally?, ¿sally donde estas?-dijo entrando en el pasillo **[explico el como creo yo que es la creepyhouse: entras y te encuentras en la sala, una sala normal con comedor, TV, etc, hay una escalera que obvio lleva al segundo piso, si vas hacia la izquierda entras en la cocina, si sigues de largo entraras en un pasillo con 10 puertas, 5 de cada lado, todas habitaciones de las chicas, al final del pasillo esta la laborificina de slender, en el segundo piso estan los cuartos de los chicos que son 13 y una puerta extra que es para torturar a las victimas que lleban a la creepyhouse]** una chica que yo diria que tenia unos 15 o 16 años, era un tanto enana, tenia la piel morena pero no mucho, cabello marron oscuro y ojos de igual color, tenia una camisa blanca con tirantes, shorts negros con cadenas, botas negras con un cuchillo de cocina guardado en ellas, guantes de cuero y una chaqueta negra-sally, hasta que te encuentro-dijo entre aliviada y fastidiada mirando a sally, luego me miro a mi-eh...¿tu eres?-dijo señalandome, sally se me adelanto.

-ella es _TA_, es de quien nos hablo papa slendy-aaaawww, en serio que es tierna.

-oh!, asi que tu eras de la que nos hablo-yo solo asenti-un gusto, mi nombre es victoria, o mas conocida como ''the nigth''-dijo extendiendome su mano, yo la tome y me electrocute.

-¿que diablos?-ella me mostro su palma y tenia uno de eso botones de broma, la mire a la cara y tenia una sonrrisa burlona.

-jeje, no te fies mucho de la gente aqui _TA_, desde ya te lo digo-dijo cambiando su expresion y tono a uno mas frio, wow que bipolar.

-ehhh...ok?-dije dudosa.

-bueno, ¿ya vamos a jugar?-dijo sally.

-eh... yo paso sally, gracias-ahora no me sentia muy segura de ''jugar'' con ella.

sali de hay tratando de no mostrar el miedo que tenia, era poco, pero miedo al fin y al cabo, sali y estaba en la cocina, habia un chico con unos googles amarillos y el pelo castaño, tenia un chaleco de color caqui con una capucha azul, pantalones de mesclilla oscuros, converse negras, guantes y algo que, creo, era un bozal y tenia dos hachas colgando de su cintura, estaba comiendo waffles mientras se apoyaba en la pared, me le quede viendo hasta que noto mi presencia, el me miro y parecio que se paralizo, yo hice lo mismo, despues de unos segundos el grito provocando que yo tambien gritara, el grito mas fuerte y me señalo yo tambien lo señale y el tomo una de sus hachas y corrio en mi direccion, yo solo atine a correr y salir de hay, lo cual logre, cuando sali le cerre la puerta de la cocina en la cara y me apoye en ella, mala idea ya que una de sus hachas la atraveso y solo a centimetros de mi, yo me aleje de la puerta y al parecer estaba en la sala, vi un sofa y ya que estaba vacio salte y me escondi tras el, el chico saco el hacha y abrio la puerta de una patada, yo simplemente no me movi de donde estaba.

-_que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre_-era lo unico que pensaba.

-vamos, sal de donde estes, no te hare daño-dijo amable, no me hara daño mis polainas, ¡me quiere cortar la maldita cabeza!, el se fue acercando en mi direccion y yo empeze a temblar, asome un poco mi cabeza y logre verlo de espaldas hacia mi, yo trage saliva y me concentre, de a poco un aura rosa claro lo fue rodeando-¿que diablos?-dijo cuando se dio cuenta, yo lo eleve y di vuelta dejandolo de cabeza, el solto sus hachas y yo las tome, para asegurarme-¿quien eres tu?-me dijo vindome, yo trage saliva y trate de ponerme firme.

-s-soy _TN_-dije tratando lo mas posible de no demostrarle miedo, el me miro unos segundos y luego hablo.

-¿_TN_ starling?-yo asenti-oh...mierda, eh...lo-lo lamento, no queria asustarte, pense que eras una intrusa, un gusto, soy ticci-toby-dijo con un tono alegre, aun que ya que se cubria la cara no sabia la dimencion de sus palabras-eh...¿me bajas ya?-yo lo baje y le volvi a entregar sus hachas-gracias-se acomodo la ropa y volvio a colgar sus hachas en su cintura-estas aqui por...?-

-oh!, los chicos me trajeron, dice que...slender?, necesitaba de mi sangre-dije completando la frase.

-ah! bien, en ese caso, bienvenida a la ''creepyhouse''-me dijo abriendo los brazos con un tono muy alegre, yo solo le sonrei, el se sento en el sofa y prendio el televisor y una xbox que habia alli, tomo un control y me pregunto-¿juegas?-yo asenti y me sente en el sofa a jugar con el.

despues de un rato jugando yo ya le habia ganado como ocho veces seguidas, eso me gano por tener un hermano tan adicto a los juegos y que solo habla de ellos, yo estaba de lo mas tranquila y toby estaba que explotaba por el fastidio de perder tantas veces, despues de un rato grito y tiro el control al sofa mientras se paraba bastante molesto, pero que mal perdedor, rei por lo bajo.

-¿de que te ries?-me dijo bastante cabreado.

-de lo mal jugador y perdedor que eres-le dije-ademas, solo es un juego, no te enojes-dije con una sonrisa, el se habia sacado su bozal como unos tres juegos atras asi que supe que me la devolvio, el suspiro y se volvio a sentar, tomo el control del juego y empezamos la ''revancha'' como por novena vez.

-¿sabes?, para tu apariencia no eres muy asustadisa-ok, eso la verdad me molesto, siempre me creen una niña debil y miedosa por mi apariencia, yo lo mire con un poco de enfado y le golpee el hombro-no me dolio, y aun que lo intentaras con un cuchillo tampoco lo haria-arquee una ceja y el suspiro-tengo I.C.A.D, osea insensibilidad al dolor, pero no me cambies el tema, ¿por que me golpeaste?-

-por lo que dijiste, no les tengo miedo por que no hacen nada para provocarmelo y ademas, el que paresca alguien ''tierna''-hice comillas con mis dedos-no me hace alguien debil, y que eso te quede claro-le dije con un tono de molestia, odiaba cuando me decian que era muy tierna, delicada o femenina para algo, por eso es que desde que inicie **[como dije, soy chilena, asi que clasificare los cursos o grados, como los conoscan, igual que como se hace en chile, si tienen dudas mandar por privado o usen google que para eso existe]** 1° medio decidi que actuaria de manera que todos me concideraran peligrosa o a lo menos rara y que no me trataran como si fuera alguien con los huesos de cristal **[creo que esa enfermedad existe]** y me trataran...como decirlo...con respeto.

-ok, no te enojes-me dijo, se paro del sofa y se fue a la cosina a quien-sabe-que.

yo volvi mi vista a la TV y segui jugando, despues de unos cinco minutos la tele y el juego empezaron a actuar de forma rara, la pantalla se fue a negro y luego a parecio la imagen de algo asi como una chica de unos 16 arrodillada, su cabello cubria sus ojos, tenia cabello negro y piel palida, traia un top azul electrico, un chaleco estilo matrix, pantalones negros, botas marron oscuro, una pintadas de negro y guantes de cuero negro sin dedos y tenia dos aros en su oreja derecha, creo que estaba sollosando o algo asi, todas las luzes se apagaron de golpe y yo di un pequeño salto, volvi mi vista a la tele y ella seguia sollozando, de a poco subio el volumen hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba riendo a carcajadas, ella subio la cabeza y vi sus ojos, eran como los de ben pero no lloraban sangre y el lirio era amarillo, sus ojos eran frios pero se notaba su locura, poco a poco ella empezo a salir del televisor, yo me paralize, aun que fue mas de asombro que de miedo, cuando salio del televisor me dijo con una voz fria y sin vida pero con un toque de burla.

-¿do you play?-me recorrio un escalofrio cuando lo dijo, yo me puse de pie de golpe y me puse tras el sofa, ella era mas baja que yo pero aun asi lograba darme algo de miedo, ella se acerco flotando hacia mi ya que no caminaba, a cada paso que daba yo me alejaba de ella hasta que choque con algo y ese ''algo'' me atrapo y yo di un grito tan fuerte y agudo que una de las ventanas se trizo, el ''algo'' me solto, me di la vuelta y vi a toby con sus googles en el cabello y su bozal en el cuello tratando de aguantarse la risa, las luzes se volvieron a encender y yo voltee a aquella chica que me miraba y sonreia con burla y diversion, yo la mire con enojo y luego a toby.

-¡IDIOTAS!-les grite a ambos.

-di lo que quieras, igual logramos asustarte, jajajaja-dijo toby tomando se el estomago y partiendose de la risa-jajaja, apropocito, jajaja, gracias elecktro jajaja-yo mire a la chica, ella se me acerco.

-lamento eso, toby me pidio ayuda para una broma y no me pude resistir, soy ambar, aun que me conocen mejor como ''the elecktro'', un gusto-me dijo saludandome con su mano, yo la salude de igual forma mientras la miraba con enojo, fastidio y algo de curiosidad, toby iso una señal de como ''choca esos 5'' y elecktro lo miro con fastidio-toby...cuantas veces te tengo que explicar el que pasa si me tocas-

-ah verdad, jeje-dijo rascandose la nuca.

-¿que pasa si te toca?-le pregunte.

-se electrocuta, eso pasa-explico

yo mire a toby y una sonrisa malisiosa se formo en mi rostro, el se dio cuenta y de a poco me empezo a ver raro.

-¿por que sonries asi?-me dijo poniendo sus brazos a modo de defensa.

mi sonrisa ahora mostraba mis dientes, lo tome de sus brazos y lo tire a elecktro, el se empezo a electrocutar y no se podia separar por su bozal se quedo enganchado en la ropa de elecktro, cuando se separo cayo al suelo, y como si fuera una caricatura, saco una nubecita de humo de su boca.

-la proxima mejor piensalo dos veces toby-le dije con un poco de malicia.

-wow, buena jugada-me dijo elecktro-me caes bien, ¿quien eres?-me dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-_TN_ starling, dime _TA_-ella sonrio de lado.

-y eres...-

-solo una chica, slender nesecitaba de mi sangre y eme aqui-dije encogiendome de hombros.

-¡elecktro!-dijo una voz femenina, volteamos a la puerta de la cocina y estaba night-¡hermana!, ¿cuando llegaste?-dijo bastante animada mientras caminaba en nuestra direccion.

-hace como...3 minutos-dijo y le sonrio a night.

night vino hacia nosotras y vio a toby en el piso.

-aahh...-lo apunta.

-larga historia-dijimos las dos.

-ok, ¿te vas a quedar cierto?-le dijo a elecktro.

-si slender me tiene un cuarto, si-ambas se sonrieron y luego night me miro a mi-ya la conosco, no tienes por que presentarmela-dijo elecktro.

-eh...como creo que sobro...ire a ver donde carajo se metio chris-dije llendo a las escaleras ya que seguramente estaria arriba.

-te acompañamos, no tenemos nada que hacer-dijeron las dos, yo asenti y subi seguida de ellas.

cuando llegamos arriba estabamos en un pasillo con muchas puertas, caminamos por el y senti que en una habitacion estaban sonado sonidos de video-juegos, era obvio que estaba adentro, caminamos hacia la puerta la cual era verde y tenia escrito ''ben'' en mayusculas, toque pero solo recibi un: ''JA, IN YOUR FACE BEN'', sip, aqui estaba chris.

entre en la habitacion y no fue ninguna sorpresa verlo jugando en una playstation al **(ustedes digan el juego que yo se muy poco)** y a los demas chicos **( y jeff)** sentados en la cama viendo su juego, suspire.

-chris-el me ignoro-chris-dije un poco molesta-¡chris!-medio grite y me aburri, me concentre y lo hice levitar de cabeza provocando que perdiera.

-NOOOOO, ¿¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!-me grito molesto, todos voltearon a verme.

-por que si y ya-dije cruzandome de brazos, lo deje de levitar y callo al piso de cara, yo rei por lo bajo.

-auh...mala-me dijo en un tono de nilo de 5 años.

-lo se-dije poniendo pose de diva.

-hola _TA_-me dijeron los chicos.

-hola _TA_-me dijo ben dejando su juego y mirandome-hola night, elecktro-dijo saludandolas con la mano.

-hola ben-dijeron ambas al miso tiempo un poco nerviosas y con un leve sonrojo.

-¿que haces aca?-me dijo jeff.

-buscaba a chris y ahora que lo encuentro-lo tome del brazo-me lo llebo, adios-dije y lo saque a rastras de la habitacion ignorando sus protestas y baje dejandolos a todos en la habitacion.

3 horas despues:

slender llamo a todos por que ya tenia los resultados de mi sangre, nos reunio a todos en la sala, no sentamos en todos los sofas que habia (que eran como 5), slender saco muchas ojas.

-ok, voy a hacer un resumen,creo que la mayoria se ah dado cuenta de que _TN_ y chris no son exactamente humanos-todos asentimos-pues...aqui esta la razon, ellos son hibridos, mitad humanos y...mitad demonios por parte de su madre-yo tube un mini shock que se me fue rapidamente ya que al analizar todo, era bastante logico pensar que mi mama no era humana-y investigando algunas cosas, pues... como decircelos-suspiro-_TN_ y chris... son nietos de zalgo-ok, yo sabia quien era zalgo por motivos que despues dire, pero... QUE YO ERA SU NIETA, todos miraron a chris y luego a mi, yo tenia una exprecion de ''wtf'', me rei levemente y me desmalle.

**wooooooooolaps my little asesins, les dare dos pequeños avisitos:**

**1) tambien subo este fic en wattpad por si lo quieren buscar, hay actualizo un poco antes que aqui en fanfiction.**

**2) NOOOOOOO, INICIO LA ESCUELA TT^TT, y con ella todo mi sufrimiento, ¿que? 8° no es facil, y no, no llevo ya medio año, llevo como tres dias y por lo que dicen... SERA HORRIBLE, asi que no subire con tanta ''frecuencia'' ¿ok?, ok, ahora, ¿por que dividi esto en dos partes?:**

**1: se me hiso muy largo.**

**2:para no dejarlos sin mas capitulos.**

**una ultima cosa ''the night'' y ''the elecktro'' son creaciones de una amiga en wattpad, se llama: AmbarVictoria12, por si la quieren buscar.**

**sin mas que decir y tambien sin ''consejos'' que dar por que me da flojera, me despido bye, bye.**


End file.
